A ONE SHOT JALICE
by JulietXWriter
Summary: just a couple of one shots for jalice one per chapter! First time kissing, first meet, first date, stuff like that
1. Chapter 1 Jalice Meet

Emmett's POV

"We have Visitors" Edward Said

Everybody in the Room stood up

The cent" I took A Sniff of the air" I recognize one of the scents"

" Who is it, Babe" Rosalie Said as she but her arm around my waist

" Jasper Hale"

" who" Esme Said

" he was a friend of mine when I was human"

" and you remember him" Rosalie Said

" oddly yes but that was in the 18 hundreds"

" Did he ever say he was a?"

" no of course not" The Edward Spoke again

" We Have Company"

NOBODYS POV

Alice - You want to Knock

Jasper - Okay (knocks on the door)

Emmett - ( answers the door ) Is that Jasper Hale

Jasper - I could say the same thing ( giving him a hug) How are you, who changed you , when , did you miss me

Rosalie - ( pops up next to Emmet hands out her hand ) Hi I am Rosalie Emmett's Mate

Emmett - ( to jasper) well talk about it later

Alice - ( butted in front of Jasper and shook Rosalie's hand ) Hi I'm Alice

Rosalie - and who is that ( points to Jasper)

Alice - (whispers ) My Mate

Jasper - ( puts his arm around Alice and Whispers into her ear but he has to bend down) You don't have to whisper

Esme - Well Come in it's really cold out there

( Alice and Jasper walked into the house)

Alice - ~ Wow These people are nice why is that guy staring at me I wonder if he is using a power he has?~ Hi Everyone I'm Alice

Edward - Were Scaring Her

Emmett - Were not you are

Carlisle - Edward why don't you tell Alice what you can do

Edward - ~ I wanted to make this funny so I moved my hands around my head as I said ~ I can Read Minds

(Alice and jasper get freaked out)

Esme - He is a little weird

Bella - he's my kind of weird

( Edward puts his arm around Bella and smiled)

Rosalie - So what are you guys doing here? Not trying to be rude but

Jasper - No problem but I think Alice should explain

Carlisle - No Need

Esme - your room will be the third one on the second floor

Alice - Thanks so much ( Goes up and gives them a hug)

Jasper - thanks wait what just happened

Emmett - I think you guys just moved in

Rosalie - Their room is right across from ours

Edward - I Feel sorry for you guys

Jasper - Why?Alice - Trust me Jazz you don't want to know

( they All Laugh)

( Carlisle and Esme go to their room)

Alice - So Emmett you're the one who helped Jasper with his Saying

Emmett - Which One?Alice - ( looks up at Jasper )Jasper - Rosalie do you know what were talking about?Rosalie - Please Call Me Rose and Yes

Emmett - Say it Babe

Rosalie - Hell's not so Bad if you keep an angel with you

Alice - Rose I think our boys have played us

Jasper - what

Emmett - nuh - uh

Bella - (giggles)

Edward - shame on you guys ( smiles innocently )

Jasper - What'd we do

Rose - Nothing but share the same pick up line

Emmett - you gotta admit its romantic though right

Rose - Totally ( Kisses Emmett )

Emmett - ( kisses back)

Jasper - (Clears his throat )

( Rose and Emmett break the kiss)

Emmett - Sorry Dude

Edward - No your not

Bella - Alice do you remember anything from being a human

Alice - ( looks down) I don't remember anything

Jasper - It's Okay Babe ( Kisses The Top Of her head)

Bella - Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up

Jasper - It's Fine she just gets frustrated

Edward - Alice can see the future

Emmett - really

Alice - ( lifts her head up ) Yeah

Emmett - That's Awesome

Rose - Yeah

Bella - I'm Tired Eddie

Edward - bells' you're a vampire

Bella - that's not my point but you did bring up a new one

Emmett - ( whistles)

Edward - watch it

Rosalie - So what's your point

Bella - We Eat human food and animals , we cry, we get sick, we are as weak as a human. but we don't die or go to sleep

Jasper - Face it we are a messed up species

~everyone laughs and Bella and Edward head to their room~

Bella - Bye Alice and Jasper Nice meeting you

Alice - You

Jasper - Too

* Bella and Edward go to there room *

Rosalie - So since you guys are here for tonight are you going to stay here forever

Esme - ( From Up stairs ) of course

Alice - Thanks

Jasper - Again

Carlisle - ( moans) No problem

( every one laughs)Alice - I guess so but I'll have to get all my stuff

Emmett - How about a movie

Jasper - Fine With me

Rose - OK But me and Alice pick it

Alice - ( shakes her head in agreement)

Emmett - No Way

Jasper - I don't care what we watch

Rose - Come on Alice I'll show you where the movies are

( they go sit in front of the Television)

Jasper - Can You Believe We've been here all this time and just meant each other

Emmett - I know So how long have you known Alice

Jasper - A Couple Hours

Emmett - *Shocked* nice

Rosalie - We Got it * Holds Up A DVD*

Alice - It's A very good movie * goes and sits with Jasper*

Jasper - What is it

Rosalie - *puts in the DVD and smiles along with Alice*

Emmett - Rose…..

Rosalie -*presses play then walks over and sits by Emmett * What Babe *Smiles Innocently *

Emmett - Oh god

Jasper - What is it

Emmett - Some Chick Flick

Jasper - Allie *whining*

Alice - What *mocking him*

Jasper - Do we have to

Rose - Yes and

Alice - If you watch we'll give you a surprise

Emmett - What Surprise

Rosalie - You'll See *Smiles and Cuddles into Emmett's Chest*

Jasper - Great

~ Movie Starts and the Title comes on~

* Scream 2*Jasper - *To Emmett * This is a chick flick*

Emmett - I'm just as surprised as you

Rose - This is the surprise

Emmett - Great

Alice - well you don't seem happy

Emmett - I am

~ another title comes on the screen~

* Scream 2 The Musical*

Emmett - WHATT!

Jasper - Hey Emmett will you show me My Room

Alice - OUR room

~everyone laughs~

Emmett - Yea follow me

~ they Go Up Stairs~ ~with the boys ~

Emmett - so here it is

Jasper - Wow

Emmett - Yup I was thinking

Jasper - that we should do something for the girls *sits in a chair*

Emmett - Exactly

Jasper - Like what

Emmett - Well what do they like

Jasper - I'm Guessing they like musicals

Emmett - Can You Sing

Jasper - Duh! Three weeks after we meant

Emmett - what?

Jasper - The talent show

Emmett - oh right

Jasper - Lets right them a song

Emmett - great idea

~a half an hour passes and the girls get worried~

Rose - I think we should go see if the guys are okay

Alice - I agree ~they Head up the stairs~~ and knock on Alice's door~

Rose - Are You guys okay

Alice - Yeah your not making out or anything are you?

~They open up the door and the boys quickly hide something~

Alice - what was that

Jasper - *stands up * nothing

Rose - Emmett!

Emmett - *stands up * it's nothing Rose *tries to kiss her*

Rose - * holds her finger up to his lips* nut - uh

Emmett - It's not done

Alice - Oh, so this nothing is a something?

Jasper - *chuckles* Yeah But it is a surprise

Rose - Please Tell Us

~silence~

Alice - *gets down on the floor (so does Rosalie ) and begs * please, please, please

Jasper - Ok it's

Emmett j- *cuts him off * time to hunt

Jasper - right time to hunt

~the girls get up~Alice - we wont leave this you know

Rose - Nope

~they eat~

Jasper - That was good

Alice - *Smiles* I'm Glad you enjoyed it

Emmett -Whoa are we still talking about food

Alice - *giggles * yes Emmett This is jaspers second time eating animals

Emmett - thank goodness

Rosalie - oh it's not like you don't say stuff like that

Emmett - Your point

Rosalie - *punches Emmett playfully* Hypocrite

Emmett - don't kiss Rosalie *kisses Rosalie * yes I am

Alice - So *sits on the couch* what's next

Emmett - Sorry to burst your bubble Allie but I think its time to "hit the hay"

Alice - fine with me

Rosalie - good night

Jasper - Night

~ They all go into their rooms~ ~ with Rosalie and Emmett~

Rosalie - *pulls away from Emmett's rough kiss*

Emmett - what's wrong

Rosalie - nothing but I want to talk for a second

Emmett - That's new *lays on the bed*

Rosalie - I have to tell you something

Emmett - what is it babe

Rosalie - *sits next to Emmett*I love you*giggles*

Emmett - *chuckles* Is that all

Rosalie - all your going to get if you don't say it back

Emmett - I love you back

Rosalie - *kisses Emmett**pulls away*

Emmett - I said I love you

Rosalie - your point

Emmett - well….. Um…

Rosalie - not to night babe okay?

Emmett - That's fine with me

Rosalie - thanks

Emmett - do you not feel good

Rosalie - my stomach hurts a little

Emmett - let me get some medicine

Rosalie - okay thanks

Emmett - ~Get the medicine and comes back~ Here you go ~gives it to Rosalie~

Rosalie - thank you ~takes it~

Emmett - what else can I do to make you feel better

Rosalie - *lays her head on Emmett* You don't have to do anything

Emmett - Rose we've been over this a thousand times I want to do something to help you

Rosalie - *smiles* You Can rub my stomach and sing to me if you want

Emmett - ok *starts to rub her stomach and sing sexy love by ne-yo*

Rosalie - My song ( moans) you got to stop

Emmett - *stops* why am I doing it wrong

Rosalie - no It just feels to good

Emmett - * chuckles* ok you still want me to sing? *kisses her on the cheek*

Rosalie - If you would please

Emmett - of course *continues*

~With Alice and Jasper~

Alice - ~hugs Jasper~Jasper - what's wrong?

Alice - I don't feel good

Jasper - would you like me too find the medicine

Alice - I'll get it *tries to walk away*

Jasper - *holds her * I'll get it for you …. Mate

Alice - *smiles* Thanks

~he get the meds~~ and comes back and doesn't see Alice"

Jasper - *freaks out* Alice!

Alice - In here

Jasper - *follows her voice to the bathroom* Oh , Allie

Alice - I threw up

Jasper - Yes, yes it's alright though you feel better now?

Alice - *nods*

Jasper - Ok well lets take your meds and get you to bed

~They Lay Down in the bed~

Alice - Thank You

Jasper - No Problem Now I know you can't sleep so try to rest

Alice - okay

~ In the morning~

Emmett - Eggs anyone?Bella - I'll have some bro

Rosalie - I'm good

Alice - Thanks but no thanks

Jasper - Alice will have two

Emmett - but she just said no

Jasper - she was throwing up last night she needs to eat

Edward - Jasper's right Alice

Alice- well thanks but I am fine really

Bella - hey Rose and Al you guys want to go out tonight

Rose - Yeah

Alice - *looks up at Jasper * Yeah I'll go

Emmett - why would you girls go out when you have us here at home

Rosalie - because sometimes we need breaks

Emmett - why would you girls want a break from all this

Rosalie - It's possible trust me *kisses him on the cheek*

Alice - Ok I guess we can stay home if that's okay with you

Edward - It's fine with her* points to Bella*

Bella - and who are you to tell Allie what's fine with me

Edward - Your lover

Bella - it's fine with me

~they all laugh~

Rosalie - ok so party boy what are we to do in the mean time

Emmett - what were you going to do

Bella - go shopping for clothes

Edward - so go do that

Alice - and just wear them for you guys?

Jasper - What's wrong with that

Alice - nothing I like that idea

Jasper - me too

~silence~Emmett - ~starts laughing hysterically~

~everyone joins in~

~eventually they stop laughing~

Rosalie - are you guys ready

Bella - yeah * kisses Edward* Bye

Edward - Bye

Jasper - see you later

Alice - See you later love you *blows an air kiss*

Jasper - I love you too *grabs the kiss and puts it on his lips*

Emmett - Rosalie

Rosalie - what

Emmett - my kiss?

Rosalie - oh yeah I forgot *kisses him*

Emmett - Sure you did

~the girls leave~ * with the Boys*

Edward - So….

Emmett - So…

Jasper - I bet your "parents" are having fun up there

~Edward and Emmett throw pillows at him~

Emmett - Gross

Jasper - ~puts hands up innocently~ I'm just trying to start a conversation

Edward - OK well since you started it like that you're a dusch

Jasper - If I am a Dusch then you're the bag

~ They start laughing Time passes they do nothing girls come home~

Alice - Were home

Bella - Yup

Rosalie - ~goes over to Emmett, sits on his lap~ Emmett, baby ~looks into his eyes~

Emmett - Hum?

Rosalie - ~ strokes his cheek ~ The bags ~stokes his leg~ are really heavy

Emmett - ~ smile fades~ I'll get it ~ lifts Rosalie off of him and throws her on the couch"

Rosalie - ~laughing~ I love you

Bella - Eddy why don't you help him

Edward - which ones are yours

Bella - The ones in the back seat on the left side ~kisses his cheek~

~jasper walks over to Alice~

Alice - The ones in the trunk ~kisses him~

Jasper - I love you

Alice - ~giggles~ love you too

~All situated in the living room~

Emmett - so what do you gals get?

Rosalie - A migraine ~ rubs her neck~

Emmett - aw come here ~ pats his lap~

Rosalie - ~sits on Emmett's lap~

Emmett - ~ Rubs her neck~

Alice - Clothes, Accessories and,

Bella - can we tell him Rosalie

Emmett - tell me what

Rosalie - ~kisses him~ Yeah I guess

Alice and Bella - and pregnancy clothes for Rose

~silence~

Rosalie - Emmett?

Emmett - ~dazed~

Rosalie - Can we talk privately in our room ~stands up and walks to the room~

Emmett - ~follows her~

Rosalie - Are you mad?

Emmett - ~ Passes out~

Rosalie - EMMETT!

~ a couple seconds later before Rosalie has any time to do anything~

Emmett - ~wakes up~ Rose?

Rosalie - ~runs over to him~ oh my baby ~kisses him~ are you okay?

Emmett - ~stands up~ yeah ~ remembers~ we need to talk ~sits down on bed~

Rosalie - ~sits next to him~ no, I'm going to call the doctor and tell him I want a abortion

Emmett - ~stands up mad~ WHAT!

Rosalie - ~ lets a tear fall~ you apparently don't want the baby

Emmett - babes ~sits down next to her~ I love you ~ Touches her stomach~ and the baby

Rosalie - ~wipes her eyes~ what

Emmett - The news it just over whelmed me I want to keep the baby Rosie

Rosalie - ~Kisses him with passion~ You scared me

Emmett - about the baby or passing out

Rosalie - both~ hugs him~ how could something overwhelm you?

Emmett - we will speak of this to no one promise

Rosalie - Promise

Emmett - I love you

Rosalie - Come on we'll go back out there

~they walk back to the living/dead room~

Alice - So..

Rosalie - were keeping the baby

Bella - Congratulations ~gives her a hug~

~congratulations fill the room along with hugs~

Rosalie - Sits down on top of Emmett

Bella - oh shit, Rosalie your appointment

Rosalie - crap thanks Bella

Emmett - what appointment

Edward - for the baby duh

Emmett - you knew

Edward - yeah Bella's a blabber

Bella - ~slaps him~

Edward - I love you

Alice - do you want us to go with you

Rosalie - actually I think it would be better if just I went ~stands up~

Alice - your right

Emmett - what about me

Rosalie - ~looks at him~ you want to come? ~quietly~

Emmett - ~shakes his head yes~

Rosalie - ok lets go

~on way to the appointment~

Emmett- ~opens door for Rosalie~ Here you go ~ helps her in the car~

Rosalie - Emmy I'm not Helpless yet

Emmett - I'm practicing ~starts the car~

Rosalie - are you still going to love me

Emmett - why wouldn't I

Rosalie - I'm going to be fat

Emmett - no your not your going to be pregnant and yes I will still love you ~kisses her hair~

~at the appointment they figure out baby is healthy Rosalie's phone rings~~on the Phone~

Rosalie - Hello?

Bella - Rose it's Alice

Rosalie - what happened

Bella- Go to the E.R. hurry ~hangs UP~~ in car~

Emmett - who was that

Rosalie - Bella , go to the E.R. please

Emmett - what's wrong

Rosalie - something with Alice

Emmett - she didn't say

Rosalie - no~at the hospital~

Jasper - Crying a little~

Bella - she's going to be okay ~gives him a hug~

Jasper - wipes tears~ your right

Edward - Always is

Rosalie - ~comes through door with Emmett~ is she okay what's wrong

Emmett - let them breath baby

Jasper - she uh…

Edward - they haven't told us yet

Doctor - I'm sorry but we don't know what she has

Emmett - bull shit ~ punches him~

Rosalie - EMMETT!

Jasper - ~pulls Emmett off of doctor~

Edward - Sorry Doc

Doc- ~runs away~

Rosalie - ~to Emmett~ what are you doing

Emmett - that's my sister

Rosalie - Yeah and Jasper's mate you don't see him beating up doctors

Emmett - I'm Sorry ~tries to kiss her ~

Rosalie - ~Blocks it~ No

Emmett - ok?

Alice - ~starts to wake up~ Jasper ~dazed and confused~ where am I

Doctor - hello Alice

Alice - Doctor Where am I

Doctor - in the E.R. your boyfriend brought you.

Alice - is he here?

Doctor - Right in the hall with the rest of your family

Alice - what's wrong with your eye

Doctor - your brother punched me

Alice - sorry which one

Doctor - tall, black haired buff

Alice - Emmett, he's sorry trust me

Doctor - thanks

Alice - Doc?

Doctor - yes

Alice - what's wrong with me

Doctor - ~sits at the foot of the hospital bed~ Alice you have a disease called Shitzokem

Alice- what's that? Is it serious

Doctor - it's very rare ~explains it~ so you'll be sick for about a week and then you'll be feeling very hyper for another week this will continue forever

Alice - am I going to die

Doctor - only time will tell but it does look like you have at least 2 years ahead of you

Alice - thank you doctor um.. On your way out will you tell Jasper to come in

Doctor - do you want to tell him

Alice - you can tell the rest let me tell the tall, Blond haired one

Doctor - okay .

Jasper - ~ walks in~

Alice - Hey

Jasper - Your up

Alice - yeah

Jasper - ~lets a tear fall~ are you ok

Alice - ~ taps the seat next to her~ come here

Jasper - ~ lays down next to her~

Alice - don't cry for me

Jasper - Allie what's wrong

Alice - at least two years

Jasper - what

Alice - I have a rare disease Jazzy that causes me to become really sick then really hyper this will eventually ware me out to the point were I will

Jasper - ~cuts her off~ don't say it please Don't ~ starts crying

Alice - it's going to happen

Jasper - no its not you're a vampire

Alice - still once the disease over comes me I will be sent back to the place I was changed

Jasper - so can't I meet you there

Alice - I don't know where "there" is

Jasper - Then I shall look for you forever

Alice - ~starts to cry~ I don't want to leave you

Jasper - I wont let you ~kisses her head~

Alice - I wish I wasn't a vampire

Jasper - why

Alice - because then we could live in a little 100 year destiny and then go and be with God

Jasper - Alice do you believe in God

Alice - of course

Jasper - then I promise you when our 1 million years is up we together will go to heaven

Alice - I love you Jasper - ~kisses her~ I love you too.

~knocks on door~

Emmett - can we come in

Alice - yeah

Jasper - I'm going to go get you something to eat

Alice - ok thank you

Jasper - ~smiles~

Emmett - hey sis

Alice - come here Emmett

Emmett - ~ goes by Alice~ what

Alice - ~slaps him playfully~ don't hit my doctor

~everyone laughs except Rosalie~

Emmett - sorry he made me mad

Alice - did he tell you

Edward - yes but that doesn't matter when you

Bella - are gone we will find you

Alice - thank you

Rosalie -

Alice - Rosalie

Rosalie - I'm sorry

Alice - since you guys are all crying I'm going to tell you what I told jazz

Jasper - ~walks in room~

Alice - Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday

Emmett - I'll cry for you If I want to ~chuckles and hugs Alice tightly~

Edward - ~ does same~ I know you guys just became one of us I still feel like you've been here forever.

Rosalie - Alice the doctor said we could take you home

Alice - ok let me get dressed

Bella - we'll meet you at home sis

Rosalie - you to bro

~they leave~

Alice - Jasper

Jasper - What do you need baby

Alice - help getting dressed

Jasper - `shocked~ ok

~he helps her~

Jasper - you finished with your food

Alice - yes thank you

Jasper - I'll go sign you out

~comes back~

Alice - what's that

Jasper - a wheel chair

Alice - I can walk

Jasper - Allie you couldn't change yourself

Alice - I just wanted you to see me

Jasper - I have seen you

Alice - ~smiles~ Point?

Jasper - please get in the wheel chair

Alice - fine

~in the car~

Alice- they let you keep it

Jasper - yeah

Alice - I don't want to use it

Jasper - Ali-

Alice - ~starts yelling~ I don't want to feel helpless ~ starts crying~

Jasper - ~ pulls over and pulls Alice into a big hug~ It's okay Alice it's okay

Alice - no it's not I'm dieing

Jasper - don't say that please

Alice - for your sake I wont but please know it

Jasper - ~ lays down on her~ no

Alice - ~sits up still holding him~ I'm more worried about you

Jasper - ~looks at her~ Don't

~at the house~

Alice - when your sick you're a total human right?

Emmett - yeah

Alice - then I think I'm going to go to sleep

Jasper - I'm coming

Edward - take these Jasper you need to sleep to ~ hands him sleeping pills for vamps~

Jasper - thanks

~with jalice~

Jasper - are you tired now or do you want to talk

Alice - no need to say any more ~kisses Jasper~

Jasper - ~starts crying~

Alice - ~ hugs Jasper tightly falls asleep~

Jasper - ~takes pills falls asleep~

~ with the others~

Emmett - I can't believe it

Edward - I know

Rosalie - ~ across the room from Emmett~ It's so sad

Emmett - why are you all the way over there babe

Rosalie - does it matter where I sit

Emmett - well.. No but I was just wandering

Rosalie - ~stands~ don't go hitting me ~walks to there room~

Emmett - what?

Bella - I thinks she's mad because you hit the doctor

Emmett - crap thanks Bella ~leaves~

Edward - guess it's just you and me

Bella - ~smiles~ I love you

Edward - I love you too

~with Rosemmett -

Emmett - Rosie what's wrong

Rosalie -~silent~

Emmett - Rosie you have to talk to me

Rosalie - when you punched the doctor

Emmett - what about it

Rosalie - I do not like that side of you

Emmett - what are you saying

Rosalie - I'm saying I think we did this to fast

Emmett - are you breaking up with me

Rosalie - Em I don't know the real you or at least all the sides of you

Emmett - Oh, god ~sits down on the bed~ no god no please ~starts crying~

Rosalie - Emmett as long as we take it a little slower

Emmett - slower ~ gets close to Rose~ we have a baby on the way

Rosalie - yeah I know just please as long as nobody is getting killed don't hurt anyway or threaten to do anything please

Emmett - okay I promise but if your in danger

Rosalie - I know I know and that's ok

Emmett - less violent I can do that

Rosalie - ~ouch~

Emmett - what

Rosalie - Baby!

Emmett - oh go to sleep babes

Rosalie - okay if you stay right next to me

~with Jalice middle of night~

Alice - JASPER! ~weakly~

Jasper - ~wakes up suddenly~ what is it

Alice - stomach ~clenches stomach

Jasper - ~starts rubbing her stomach~ Am I helping?

Alice - mhm. ~goes back to sleep~

Jasper - ~smiles~ sleep tight

~ In the morning~

Rosalie - Alice you don't look so good

Alice - thanks for the heads up

Rosalie - sorry

Alice - it's fine, so how's the baby

Rosalie - Emmett's doing fine

~everyone laughs~

Emmett - I think she meant the one in your stomach

Rosalie - sorry sometimes it's hard to tell

~more laughs~

Rosalie - The baby's fine we go today to see if it a boy or girl

Edward - Cool

Bella - I love you guys

Rosalie - we love you to

Jasper - Why the sudden love fest

Bella - I don't know just wanted to get it off my chest I guess

Rosalie - ok well I'm leaving

Emmett - We're leaving

Rosalie - ~smiles~

~ They Leave ~

Alice - ~ weakly~ I think she still thinks he doesn't want the baby

Edward - I think your right

Bella - I want a kid

Edward - You sure about that

Bella - No

~laughs~

Bella - I', going to go to sleep

Edward - human time of the month for the girls I guess

Bella - yup now come on

Alice - You never notice until it happens to you

Jasper - What do you mean exactly

Alice - if I write you a song will you sing it

Jasper - of course

Alice - Here you go ~hands him piece of paper~

Jasper - Well that was fast

Alice - I'll get your guitar ~tries to get up~

Jasper - ~pulls her down~ I'll get it Alice - ~pouts~Jasper - ~ Comes back kisses her head~ I love you

Alice - It's not done yet only parts

Jasper - ~starts Playing~Traffic cars, cell phone callsTop video screams at meThrough my tender window I seeA little girl, rust red minivanShe's got chocolate on her faceGot little hands, and she waves at meYa, She smiles at meHello world, How've you beenGood to see you, my old friendSometimes I feel, cold as steelBroken like I'm never gonna healI see a light, little hope, in the little girlHello world, every day I drive byA little white church, it's got these little white crossesLike angels in the yard, maybe I should stop on inSay a prayer, maybe talk to GodLike he is here, oh I know he is thereYa, I know he's thereHello world, How've you beenGood to see you, my old friendSometimes I feel as cold as steelAnd broken like I'm never going to healI see a lightA little grace, a little faith unfurledHello worldSometimes I forget what living's forAnd I hear my life through my front doorAnd I'll be there, oh I'm home againI see my wife, little boy, little girlHello world (2X)All the angels disappearsI remember why I'm hereJust surrender and believeI fall down on my kneesOh hello worldHello worldHello word

Jasper - Amazing I think its done

Alice - Really?

Jasper - Yes Really

Alice - It's true

Jasper - what is

Alice - the stuff that happened in the song

Jasper - you witnessed this

Alice - yes

Jasper - ~wraps her in a hug~ I love you ~starts crying

Alice - ~ chuckles~ why are you crying?

Jasper - The song was touching

Alice - ~smiles~ I love you

Jasper - I love you to Babes

~ With Rosemmett ~

Rosalie - What do you want

Emmett - Doesn't matter

Rosalie - ~pouts~

Emmett - ~realizes he upset her~ Oh, I'm sorry

Rosalie - you don't even know do you

Emmett - what

Doctor - Rosalie Cullen and Emmett Brandon

Emmett - why me too

Doctor - it was scheduled

Rosalie - come on

~ in the office~

Doctor - ok so do you want the help or the news first

Rosalie - help please

Emmett - what?

Doctor - so why have you guys been fighting

Emmett - what is this?

Doctor - I specialize in Relationship AID

Rosalie - he's here to help us

Emmett - ~stands up~ no

Rosalie - Emmett please sit down

Emmett - goodbye Rosalie

Rosalie - ~starts to cry~ Meet you at home?

Emmett - I don't know

~ Rosalie Finishes appointment ~

~ in car~

Rosalie - ~ Crying ~ Emmett, oh Emmett, my baby

~screaming out the windshield ~

Rosalie - Picks up Cell Phone Tries to Call him~ ~ leaves a message~ Emmett Please Baby I love you

Rosalie - ~ screams~

~ two hours later at the Emergency Room~

Emmett - Oh my gosh I killed her ~ crying~

Jasper - Don't say that

Emmett - It's true

Alice - Emmett come here

Emmett - ~ goes by Alice~

Alice - she loves you , you love her, she will make it through I know

Emmett - You've seen it

Alice - I saw her coming out of the hospital

Emmett - ~ gives Alice a big hug~ I love you Sis

Alice - I love you To big bro

~10 hours later everyone 'cept Emmett went home~

Emmett - ~asleep~

Rosalie - ~ asleep~

~ROSALIE"S DREAM~

Rosalie - Emmett we need help

Emmett - ~ yelling~ no we don't

Rosalie - Emmett please stop yelling

Emmett - NO BITCH! ~slaps her~

~BACK TO REALITY~

Rosalie - ~ wakes up screaming ~

Emmett - ~ jumps up~ Rosalie

Rosalie - ~ stares at him frightened~

Emmett - Rosie baby what's wrong I'm sorry

Rosalie - ~ silent ~

Emmett - what's wrong baby please talk . DOCTOR

Doctor - what is it

Emmett - what's wrong with her

Doctor - just a bad dream

Emmett - okay?

Doctor - let her go back to sleep ~ Leaves~

Emmett - ~ crying ~ Rosie?

Rosalie - Don't call me that

Emmett - ~ takes a breath and gives her a hug~ Oh, thank god your okay

Rosalie - ~ pushes him away~ get off me

Emmett - what?

Rosalie - I don't know you

Emmett - what

Rosalie - could you leave I really need to get some sleep

Emmett - what do you remember

Rosalie - What kind of Question is that

Emmett - what's your name?

Rosalie - ~cant think of it~ that's none of your business

Emmett - DOCTOR!

~comes in examines Rosalie~

Doctor - its temporary

Emmett - Thanks

Rosalie - what's temporary

Emmett - You have lost some of your memory

Rosalie - LIAR

Emmett - ~ Starts crying~ but I'm not

Rosalie - why do you keep crying you look like a monkey

Emmett - ~ chuckles~ your monkey man

Rosalie -what? Who are you

Emmett - Your Boyfriend

Rosalie - Tell me details

Emmett - I love you, we're in this fight

Rosalie - what happened

Emmett - ~ thinks about it~ your pregnant and I was in shock and you think that I don't want the baby

Rosalie - Well do you

Emmett - of course

Rosalie - so it's all my fault

Emmett - no um.. We um….

Rosalie - Spit it out

Emmett - I got jealous because I saw you talking to one of your old boyfriends

Rosalie - and

Emmett - I was wrong to think you were cheating on my but then he touched your butt and I went off

Rosalie - so are you sorry

Emmett - about everything

Rosalie - ~gets up and walks over by him and sits on his lap~ you could have just said that earlier

Emmett - What

Rosalie - Emmett I'm fine the crash just broke my arm I don't have memory loss

Emmett - you lied to me

Rosalie - for a good reason please don't be mad

Emmett - no I'm not but I am sorry

Rosalie - I forgive you ~KISSES him~

Emmett - ~kisses back~ I love you

Rosalie - I love you too monkey man

Emmett - You tired

Rosalie - nods head~

Emmett - ~ lays her down in bed~Rosalie - you can sleep up here with me

Emmett - you sure

Rosalie - ~smiles~ positive

~ In the morning ~

Emmett - Ready to go home

Rosalie - I'm ready

~ They Leave , in the car~

Emmett - Rosalie

Rosalie - what

Emmett - ~pulls the car over, gets out ~ follow me

Rosalie - follows him~ were are we going

Emmett - ~ stops at a clearing ~ Rosalie Lillian Hale

Rosalie -Yes, Emmett Herbert Cullen

Emmett - ~chuckles~ Will you marry me

Rosalie - ~shocked~ um….

Emmett - ~ Grin Fades~ is that a no

Rosalie- YESS! ~ Runs into Emmett's arms~

Emmett - Baby you scared me ~ kisses her~

Rosalie - I love you ~ kisses him~

Emmett - ~pulls away ~ I love you too

Rosalie - Why here

Emmett - what do you mean

Rosalie - why did you want to come here, what are you going to do rape me ~ giggles~

Emmett - ~ Gives her an evil Look~ COME HERE! ~in a weird voice~

Rosalie - Emmett? Are you okay ~scared~

Emmett - ~ Runs after her with evil on his face ~

Rosalie - AHHH! ~Runs to the car and locks the doors~ Emmett what are you doing

Emmett - my name is not EMMETT I am Satin ~ beats on doors~

Rosalie - ~ gets a bible~ IN THE POWER OF JESUS CHRIST I COMMAND YOU TO COME OUT OF THAT BODY AT ONCE!

Emmett- ~ Falls to the ground~

Rosalie - ~runs to him~ Emmett?

Emmett - ~ wakes up~ What?

Rosalie - ~ hugs him~ why um… what just happened

Emmett - I think I blacked out

Rosalie -no there was a demon in side of you

Emmett - what babe I think you hit your head

Rosalie - ~ starts crying~ Emmett I'm serious

Emmett - no need to cry I believe you

Rosalie - you do

Emmett - yeah let me tell you a story

~Tells the story~

Emmett - before when I was human my father worshiped the devil and one day it got out of hand and he cast the spirit into me now I am cursed with the devil forever or at least until my life ends

Rosalie - Oh my gosh Emmett I am so sorry

Emmett - Babe Listen to me if I ever try to hurt you know that it is not me and to get away

Rosalie - I wont leave you

Emmett - you'll have to ~Kisses her~ I love you and I will find you

Rosalie - Emmett! Please don't go

Emmett - I have to protect you

Rosalie - No! ~ starts to cry~

Emmett - By Rosie~ kisses her forehead and starts to walk away~

Rosalie -~ watches him as he walks away in human speed~ Emmett! Get Your Ass Back here

Emmett - ~keeps walking~ I love you

Rosalie - Emmett! I.. um…. ~ Thinks~ I'll kill myself

Emmett - ~turns around~ What?

Rosalie - I'll take up all my life's if you leave me I love you

Emmett - Rosalie please don't talk like that

Rosalie - ~Runs to him~ I'll do anything I am your Wife to be Remember this ~ shows him the ring~

Emmett - ~crying~ its not safe for you to be around me

Rosalie ~ Emmett we can get you help

Emmett - Rosalie ~ looks down~

Rosalie - ~ clenches her stomach in pain~

Emmett - ~flinches~ are you okay

Rosalie - does it matter ~ kisses him with passion~ Fine it's not my choice go but just know that I will never ever get over this and I'm sorry if im being abusive or clingy but were engaged and have a baby on the way if you leave that's your fault and it's over ~ starts cry takes off her ring~ here ~ give it to him~ I love You ~ goes back to the car and drives off~

Emmett - What have I done

~ With JALICE~

Jasper - I wonder what Rose and Emmett are doing will you check for me

Alice - sure ~ has a vision~

~vision~  
Rose - if he doesn't want to be with me fine ~ starts crying~

~with Emmett~

Emmett - ~ on the ground crying ~ what should I do?

~ end of vision~


	2. Chapter 2

_**To my Dearest Alice,**_

_**Alice Marie Brandon , I hate to use your maiden name. I love you so much. But, what happened a few days ago, at the party. Was to much for me to bare. I can't stand the fact that I hurt you. So my strong, short, unbelievably beautiful in so many ways, Alice I must leave, please be strong and don't come looking for me I am so sorry.**_

_**Remember me,**_

_**Jasper Whitlock**_

Alice - ~snaps back from her vision~ I'll kill him!

Carlisle - Alice how do you feel

Alice - I'm fine where's Jasper

Carlisle - in your room, you've been out for three days he wont talk to anyone

Alice - he wont block me out I promise ~runs upstairs~

Jasper - ~here's her coming up hides the note~

Alice - Jasper baby I'm up

Jasper - ~silence~

Alice - it's been three days without your touch please let me in

Jasper - ~silence~

Alice - I'll break down this door in 5 seconds 5432

Jasper - ~opens the door, stares at her~Alice - Jazzy~ hugs him~ I've missed you

Jasper - ~silence~Alice - ~Pulls away ~ Jasper are you okay you don't look good ~moves him towards the bed~Jasper - I'm fine ~avoids her eyes~

Alice - come on you need to rest ~ lays down next to him~ put your arms around me

Jasper - ~doesn't move~

Alice - please, Jasper I'm trying to be nice to you and your blocking me out

Jasper - ~turns and faces the ceiling~ I'm sorry it's just

Alice - what?

Jasper - I don't want to hurt you again

Alice - Jasper I feel fine you didn't hurt me ~sits up~

Jasper - look at your leg

Alice - ~looks there~ so there a bruise big whop you've done worse before remember

Jasper - but that was for fun not when I was a monster

Alice - I've left marks on you

Jasper -for fun

Alice - Jasper are you ever going to look at me

Jasper - ~ looks at her~

Alice - ~smiles~ I've missed you please don't leave

Jasper - ~speech less~

Alice - I had a vision, about the note. I don't want it

Jasper - I can't risk your safety

Alice - your not

Jasper - if I ever

Alice - Jasper let me tell you something

Jasper - a lecture

Alice - yes now listen you think your leaving because you hurt me right?

Jasper - I know I'm leaving and yes

Alice - ~gets upset, starts yelling and crying~ Jasper you can't leave I can not survive without you I just can't do it I wont be able to let myself live knowing that I will never see you again I hurts so much to hear you say that your leaving, oh god ~looks at his face~ ~in a quiet voice~ your leaving aren't you , really fine if you leave then I leave we go together

Jasper - you can't leave your family

Alice - are you really considering me going with you

Jasper - please stop crying I can't bear it

Alice - then don't leave me

Jasper - ~wraps her in a hug~ ~starts crying~ I love you Alice

Alice - I love you too Jasper ~ hysterically crying~

Jasper - Alice stop crying your going to make yourself sick

Alice - I can't your going to leave me

Jasper - no I'm not

Alice - ~looks at him still crying~ really?

Jasper - Really! ~kisses her~

Alice - ~kisses back~

Jasper - I still have to leave weather you come with me or not but I will be back

Alice - I will go with you

Jasper - I don't think that's a good idea what if I get out of hand

Alice - do you really think you can go another day without your soul mate

Jasper - your right

Alice - I'll tell Carlisle

Jasper - I'll pack your things

Alice - ~Looks at Jasper~

Jasper - ~ wipes her tears~ I'm sorry I put you through this

Alice - its all better now

Jasper - yes it is

~ a couple minutes later~Jasper - I'll be right back love I'm going to load these into the car

Alice - okay

~when Jasper's gone~Alice - ~looks in a dresser, pulls out the letter and read it aloud~ To my Dearest Alice,

Alice Marie Brandon , I hate to use your maiden name. I love you so much. But, what happened a few days ago, at the party. Was to much for me to bare. I can't stand the fact that I hurt you. So to my strong, short, unbelievably beautiful in so many ways, Alice I must leave, please be strong and don't come looking for me I am so sorry.

Remember me,

Jasper Whitlock

Jasper -~walks in~ Alice you ready

Alice - where you really going to leave me

Jasper - you found the letter

Alice - yeah

Jasper - can I see it

Alice - hands it to him~

Jasper - ~tears it~ is that better

Alice - ~ gives him a 'emmett' hug~


End file.
